


I Think I Like This Feeling

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Gen, Pre-Slash, bitches, friday night, hellz yeah, no one who writes fan fiction parties, not really - Freeform, party hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Like This Feeling

"Dean, I don't understand this tradition."

"Cas, it's Friday night, it's sacred tradition to go out with friends and get wasted."

"It's a heathen tradition, Dean. I can't take part in it."

"Cas," Dean sighed, "We've been through this. You rebelled against Heaven; you can do whatever you want.

"But..."

"Leave it. We're going out," Dean said, suddenly smiling, "You're going to be a real human. Properly rebel."

Dean and Cas walked into the bar. Dean saw Sam, Gabriel, and Jo sitting at the bar and waved to them. He walked over to them and Cas followed apprehensively.

"Hey Dean, Cas," Sam said when they sat down.

"Hey guys," Dean replied. He waved to the bar keep, "Can I get a rum and coke and... eight shots of your top shelf tequila for this one," he said pointing his thumb to Cas. The barkeeper looked at Cas, eyebrows raised.

"I have a very high tolerance," Cas said.

"Okay then. Coming right up," the man said, turning away to prepare the drinks.

Dean smiled when the drinks were placed in front of them and turned to the others. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Nothing much, just finished hunting a wendigo," Sam said.

"Jo was great," Gabriel supplied.

"You weren't so bad yourself," Jo said to the archangel. "Not as horrible as I thought for one of your first hunts.

"Hey, I have been on Earth for millennia, I have killed plenty things in my time here."

"Whatever you say, angel," she said smirking, "because you definitely did not scream like a girl when the monster ran at you."

"Shut up," Gabriel muttered, drinking a sip of his vodka and sprite.

"Hey calm down, girls," Dean said, "This is Cas's first friday night out, we have to make it a good one."

"Then why hasn't Cas drunk any of his... eight shots?!" Sam asked, seeing Cas staring pensively at the line of alcohol waiting to be downed.

"C'mon Cas, drink up," Dean said, patting Cas on the shoulder.

Cas grabbed one of the shots and drank it down, followed by another, and another, until he had drunk the row.

"Jesus, Cas," Gabriel said, "Even I don't do that."

Cas's head wobbled a bit, "I think I enjoyed that." Dean laughed and Cas called the barkeeper to order another line of shots. Cas finished the line giggled, feeling a little tipsy. "You're pretty," Cas said tapping Dean's nose. The other three laughed as Dean flushed lightly.

"I am not," Dean said, trying to regain his dignity.

"Yes you are," Cas said, calling the keep over for a glass of whiskey, "You're pretty."

The others continued to laugh loudly and jovially. "I think he likes you, Dean," Jo said.

"You should ask for his number," Sam replied.

"Shut up," Dean said, slightly smiling, while shoving Sam's shoulder. "I think you're getting drunk, Cas," he said, looking at Cas who was now drinking his second double.

"Maybe. I don't know. Only been drunk once before, wasn't really aware of that," Cas replied. "I think I quite enjoy this feeling.

"That, my friend, is the feeling of freedom," Gabriel said, raising his glass in a toast. "To rebellious angels." Cas followed suit and drank his glass.

The night continued. The five friends drank and laughed, and by the end of it they were all pleasantly drunk- Cas included. He and Dean walked out off the bar and outside parted ways with their friends. They walked to their motel, Dean's arm over Cas's shoulder. They arrived at their motel and opened the door to their room. Dean collapsed on top of the sheets, still fully clothed, and Cas walked over and tucked him in. He went to his bed and laid down. He turned to look at Dean, who was awake but with drooping eyes.

"You truly are beautiful, Dean," Cas mumbled, speech slurred with drink and fatigue.

"I know, angel. So are you."


End file.
